1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image handling apparatus, an image processing system, an image process controlling method, and an image process controlling program product, and more particularly to the image handling apparatus including an operation panel and at least one of an imaging part and a printing part, the image processing system including the image handling apparatus, the image process controlling method, and the image process controlling program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image forming apparatus, such as a multi-functional apparatus which realizes various functions of a printer, a copier, a scanner, and a facsimile in a single chassis, includes a CPU (Central Processing Unit) similar to a general computer although a memory and a like are strictly limited. Each of the various functions is controlled by an application.
In some of such image forming apparatuses, an API (Application Program Interface) is opened to implement applications, and it is possible to customize by implementing appropriate application for a usage environment of a user after shipping (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2005-269619).
Moreover, in the image forming apparatus displays a screen at an operation panel by using HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) data (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Applications No. 2000-125073 and No. 2002-152458).
However, in order to implement a new application based on the APT which is opened, it is required to be acquainted with the C language, the Java™ language, and the like, and it is not easy to master these programming languages. In addition, the image forming apparatus is required to provide an execution environment for a new application development and to be developed.
Also, in a case of displaying the HTML data at the operation panel of the image forming apparatus by an application of an external server, it is effective to develop a screen since the application can be developed and managed at a server side. However, since the HTML data are basically used to display data, only displaying the HTML data at the operation panel can not realize to control special hardware used to generate an image.